


do not disturb

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: sana just wants to belong somewhere





	do not disturb

**Author's Note:**

> my 1200 follower fic that was due like two months ago lmao thank you all for waiting i appreciate it a lot
> 
> this isn't proofread cuz i just power wrote it in class lmao
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for more anxiety inducing polls every 400 followers!

Being an idol is everything Sana thought it would be. The glitz, the glamour, the eyes following her every movement. The love she feels flood her chest from the thousands of adoring fans, from the eight girls that stand beside her, is enough to last her a lifetime. The places she’s gotten to see, the things she’s gotten to do, are things she never would have dreamed of being able to accomplish had it not been for the fame tacked onto her name.

 

It’s everything she didn’t understand it would be either.

 

It’s early mornings and late nights, it’s never staying in one place before they’re shipped off to the next, it’s sharing everything from her brightest laughter to her quietest tears with these girls who were almost strangers to her when this journey began. It’s a life lived adrift, never knowing a constant, never having something to ground her.

 

And she desperately needs something to ground her. Somewhere to belong to.

 

These feelings swirled in her chest for months, building and building beyond her understanding and perception, until her first hint of realization hit her like a truck. It almost physically hurt her had she not caught herself quickly before she stumbled, on a live broadcast no less.

 

“Someone said he wants to kiss you.”

 

Sana could laugh, and honestly she wanted to, so she held in her laughter by pressing her lips together, smiling still despite the action. It was fine, she was giggling on the inside because someone thinks they could kiss her-

 

“No, they are mine.”

 

The words ignited something in Sana’s chest, and if it wasn’t for the camera in front of her face she would have stuttered to a stop right then and there. Instead, she forced a smile behind Jihyo’s hand that was covering her mouth, giggled, “My lips belong to Jihyo.”

 

And the feelings in her chest finally had a name.

 

She found something to belong to.

 

Someone.

 

It took a few more weeks for those feelings to finally come to fruition, for her chest to finally feel light for the first time since Sana can remember, when she sits on the bed in front of a standing Jihyo. When Jihyo’s fingers gently pull Sana’s hair into a bun. When the feeling of the cool leather makes contact with her neck for the first time.

 

“Too tight?” Jihyo asks, voice calm and collected, as she tightens the collar slowly. Leaves time for Sana to tell her if the collar is uncomfortable. But it’s not, it feels perfect against the column of her throat, feels empowering and degrading all at once.

 

“No,” Sana says, voice smaller than it’s ever been in her life. Swallows thickly, feels electricity run down her spine when the collar squeezes against her throat as she does, feels goosebumps cover her skin as Jihyo smiles down at her. “It’s perfect.”

 

“Good,” Jihyo hums, pressing a gentle kiss to Sana’s hairline as she buckles the collar, slides the end through the loop near the back of her neck, pulls Sana’s hair out of the hair tie. She watches as Jihyo takes a step back, loves how small she feels under the other girl’s gaze. Loves how Jihyo licks her bottom lip, biting into it as though trying to hold herself back.

 

“Take your shirt off for me, baby.”

 

Loves belonging to her.

 

Sana follows the command instantly, as though her entire being has been committed to Jihyo since the moment the collar touched her skin. Her upper body is exposed quickly, collar bones prominent against the red lace bra Jihyo requested she wear for this. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes she’s been Jihyo’s for a while, the black leather on her neck is just the symbol of ownership.

 

And god she loves being Jihyo’s.

 

The breath that forces its way out of Jihyo’s nose is sharp, and it makes Sana’s hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She loves it, that this is affecting Jihyo as much as it’s affecting her. The other girl steps forwards slowly, hand reaching out until it cups her cheek, stroking the skin their so affectionately it’s almost jarring to Sana.

 

“So pretty,” Jihyo hums, thumb trailing from her cheek down her jawline, down her neck, until it’s tracing the collar, dipping under the leather only slightly, but enough for Sana to sigh longingly at the feeling. Jihyo chuckles, not malicious in any sense, more affectionate than anything. Sana is grateful to have Jihyo for this.. exploration of self, grateful that she would never judge her for what she finds arousing-

 

There’s a tug on the ring of the collar, and the sudden sensation causes Sana to whimper quietly. Her eyes stay trained on the other girl’s, watches how her eyes darken at the soft sound, feels how her finger curls around the ring just a little tighter.

 

“My pretty girl.”

 

Loves that Jihyo will explore this side of her with her.

 

The praise sets a haze over Sana’s mind, not realizing just how affected she would be by Jihyo’s sweet words, and the lack of focus is enough for the Japanese girl not to notice Jihyo lean in until her lips make contact with the skin below the collar. She whimpers again, leans into the other girl’s touch, reaches out to touch Jihyo herself-

 

“Keep your hands in your lap, pretty girl,” Jihyo mutters against her neck, and Sana’s hands fall limp against her thighs once more. She can’t deny the disappointment she feels, not being able to touch Jihyo, but she knows the girl will take care of her. Doesn’t have to wait long as Jihyo’s lips trail down to her collarbone, whines at the feeling of her teeth against her collarbones.

 

Jihyo marks her effortlessly, purpling bruises trailing down her chest until JIhyo’s lips reach the top of her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts softly, tongue teasing its way under the edge of Sana’s bra until her chest is rising and falling much heavier than it had been before. The reaction seems to please Jihyo, Sana can feel her lips curve against her skin, and she can feel her words as well.

 

“Can you take this off for me, pretty girl?” Jihyo asks, thumb running over the cup of her bra, clearly teasing Sana’s nipple over the material. It’s enough to numb Sana’s mind, to forget that Jihyo asked her something, letting the heat pool in her abdomen at the stimulation-

 

A sharp tug on the ring of her collar reminds her of her place.

 

“Be good for me and do as I say, pretty girl,” Jihyo’s breath is warm against her ear, words low yet somehow still kind as they command her more firmly. Sana shudders as she nods, quickly reaching back for the clasp of her bra. Fumbles a few times but manages to unlock it, removes the offending article and throws it somewhere into the darkness of their hotel room.

 

Jihyo leans back to take another look at her, notices the pleading look in Sana’s eyes as she does. Chuckles once more as she runs her hand through the Japanese girl’s hair, watches her lean into her touch. “Something you want, pretty girl?”

 

“Can.. Will..” Sana tries, but the words don’t come as easily as they normally would. Not with Jihyo standing over her like this. Chuckling at her like she’s a fool.

 

“Use your words, babygirl,” Jihyo smiles softly down at her, caresses her cheek once more.

 

“Kiss me,” Sana whispers. Jihyo had said her lips belonged to her, and Sana wants nothing more for her to claim them. Bite them and bruise them until they’re red and full and  _ hers _ .

 

“What was that?” Jihyo asks, smirk on her lips, both of them knowing full well she heard Sana but they both know something is missing. Plus, Jihyo loves the embarrassed flush of Sana’s cheeks, and making her ask again is enough to make her face red.

 

“Please kiss me.. mommy,” Sana says quietly, testing the word on her lips. It fills her with that feeling again; the feeling of being owned, being cared for, being treasured.

 

The feeling of belonging.

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jihyo’s words are breathed out against her lips, her own soon following, and Sana feels like she’s drowning and surfacing for air all at once. Jihyo kisses her like a tidal wave, a constant push and pull between the two of them despite knowing that Jihyo will inevitably win the fight for dominance. Her tongue brushes Sana’s and it makes her shudder, her fingers roll Sana’s nipple between them and it makes her moan.

 

“There you go, pretty girl,” Jihyo mutters against her mouth when her moans make it difficult for them to kiss, pressing Sana against the bed while her lips trailing down to neck once more as she continues. “Let me hear how I make you feel.”

 

Sana can’t help how loud she gets, not when Jihyo’s hands roam her body. Not when Jihyo tugs on the collar, reminding her who she belongs to. Not when Jihyo’s hand slips under her skirt, fingers running through her folds, reminding her who she’s wet for.

 

“All for me?”

 

“Yes, mommy,” Sana gasps out as Jihyo finds her clit, tip of her finger just barely grazing the bundle of nerves. Enough to stimulate Sana, but not enough to give her the pleasure she craves with every ounce of her being. She knows it’s what Jihyo wants, can feel her smirk around the nipple in her mouth, nipping and sucking, making Sana lose her mind. “Mommy please I-”

 

“Tell me what you need, pretty girl,” JIhyo hums when Sana’s words are cut off by a strangled moan, fingers having pressed just a bit harder onto her clit. “I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”

 

“Please I-I’ve been good I-” Sana’s words fumble out of her mouth between gasps and whines, a moan tearing through her chest when Jihyo’s fingers pinch at her clit. “Fuck me, mommy,  _ please!” _

 

“Of course, pretty girl.” And suddenly Jihyo’s fingers are sliding into her core, and Sana’s clenching around the digits immediately, relieved at the feeling of finally being filled. She cries out loudly, tears involuntarily filling her vision as Jihyo fucks her with long, deep strokes, curling every time she pulls out. She’s building up Sana faster than the Japanese girl ever thought was possible, and she finds herself teetering on the edge a lot sooner than she had imagined.

 

“Mommy please I- I-”

 

“I can feel how close you are, pretty girl,” Jihyo hums, rising to nibble at Sana’s earlobe, causing another string of whines and moans from the girl beneath her. “So soon?”

 

“Please I can’t hold it anymore  _ please _ ,” Sana begs like her life depends on it, every breath punctuated by the collar wrapped tight around her neck. Everything feels like too much and not enough all at once, and she just wants Jihyo to let her  _ come _ but she-

 

“You’ve been so good for me, pretty girl,” Jihyo chuckles, low and filled with lust as her finger pump relentlessly into Sana, and it’s getting harder and harder to stop the impending wave of pleasure from crashing down on her. “Come for me, baby. You deserve it.”

 

That’s all it takes, really.

 

Jihyo’s presence and soothing words bring her down from the most powerful orgasm she’s ever had in her life, wiping her fingers against the sheets before moving to remove the collar from Sana’s neck. She kisses where it was, a soothing gesture but it still makes Sana squirm all the same, too sensitive from everything that had just happened. She finds herself wrapped up in Jihyo’s arms, surrounded in Jihyo’s scent, laid protectively on Jihyo’s chest.

 

“Thank you, mommy,” she mutters against the other girl’s skin, sleep threatening to take her at any moment. She can’t voice her thoughts well enough before she falls asleep. Wants to thank Jihyo for everything, from helping her figure out her desires, helping her get the collar, helping her with everything really.

 

But Jihyo must understand, feels her smile against her hair as the girl kisses her head. Feels safe in her arms, feels like she finally has a place to belong. Someone to belong to.

 

“Of course, baby.”

 

Sleep catches her quickly, but Jihyo is still there in the morning to catch her too.


End file.
